


I could get used to this

by RazzleyD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, there's so much fluff I'm gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Dean and Cas have this unspoken thing that they do every once in a while.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have some sickly-sweet fluff. I'm gonna go to bed now.

Dean rolled over. He couldn’t sleep. Which, in reality hasn’t happened in a while. He’s always tired and always wants to go to bed. However, this feeling of restlessness wasn’t inherently… Bad feeling. It felt like… It felt like happiness. Sam was home, healed, and safe. Cas was fully healthy and ready to join the good fight again. And his mom… She was back. Here, with them. He smiled. He rolled over and felt his eyes getting the heavy ‘hey, I’m tired’ feel to them. 

 

Someone knocked at his door. He sighed, but still responded.

 

“Dean, may I come in?” Cas said from outside the door. Dean said a soft reply. Cas entered Dean’s room, closing the door back carefully, and sat down on the end of Dean’s bed. Dean leaned over and turned on his bedside lamp. Cas was wearing casual bed clothing.

 

“Cas?” 

 

“Dean, can we… Can we uh… Can we--” Cas shyly said, rubbing the back of his neck. He and Dean didn’t do this very often, and Dean was very lowkey about it. “... Cuddle?” Cas spoke, voice barely a whisper.

 

“Yeah. Come here.” Dean smiled, pulling up the covers on the right side of the bed for Cas to crawl into. Cas carefully laid himself down under Dean’s blankets, getting a comfortable position and then staring at Dean.

 

“Well, you wanna come over here or what?” Dean smiled, holding his arms out and pulling Cas into him. It was not often that Dean had another warm body in the bed with him, and even then it was almost always sexual, and it mostly ended with an empty bed in the morning. 

 

But with Cas… It feels so much different. It feels like warmth and home--

 

“Dean, may I ask you something?” Cas said against Dean’s chest.

 

“Shoot.”

 

“How does doing this make you feel?” Cas asked softly.

 

“Well, I uh-- Great. Actually. Having a warm body in the bed with me that actually cares about me and will still be there in the morning is a wonderful feeling. It doesn’t happen very often, but man, when it does, it makes me feel so loved.” Dean sighed into Cas’ hair, pulling him closer.

 

“That is how it makes me feel as well, Dean. It feels nice to be close to you. Like you said, it’s nice to feel loved every once in awhile.” This made Dean smile, and then it made him think.

 

“Cas, do you love me?” When Dean said this, Cas’ breath was caught in his throat. Cas paused and took a few short breaths before replying.

 

“More than  _ anything. _ Dean, you… When you first fell into hell, I first took notice of you. Before I had even obtained a vessel… My grace saw you and fell in love. Your soul is so amazingly bright and beautiful, Dean. It is unlike any other soul I have ever come across. And even now, even with all the hell it has been through, it is still yours, Dean. I guess some more commonplace human emotions were attached along with it as I gained a vessel and met you in person.” 

 

They laid in silence for a few moments, and Cas began to worry.

 

“I-I am sorry, Dean. I did not mean to--”

 

“I love you too, Cas.” Dean said weakly, trying to hold back… Something. He wasn’t really sure what. It felt like the want to laugh and the want to cry at the same time. Cas smiled, pulling Dean into a hug. Dean then leaned in and kissed the top of Cas’ forehead. 

 

“We gotta start doin’ this more often. I could get used to having you in the bed with me.” They both laughed softly and drifted off to quiet sleep together.


End file.
